Dreaming Wide Awake
by goddess faith
Summary: Full Summary inside. Ever wonder what would happen if Harry wasn't the chosen one and his parents lived? If Neville had recived Harry's fate? Could things really change just by 1 differnce? This is the story where you find out what woudl have been.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. James and Lily never died. Voldemort went after Neville that night and Neville went on to have Harry's fate… or so people thought. Can fate change just like that? Harry now lives with both of his parents and his younger sister. He is somewhat of a spoiled brat. His mother is a model and his father owns the most popular qudditch and supplies store around, along with being on a professional team. The Cuddley Cannons. . Harry has been sorted into Slytherin and has befriended Draco Malfoy.

A/N: This story is VERY out there. I wrote chapters one and two about three years ago, so the writing isn't up to where I am now. I am rereading and fixing as much as I can, though. If I see that you guys don't like this story after the first couple of chapters I will not continue it. So please review, favorite, or story alert it to let me know you like it.

Chapter One

"Harry, sweetheart…" Lily's voice called as she walked into the bedroom. "You are going to miss the train if you don't get up." A rolled up ball on the king size bed let out a loud moan.

"Then you will have to take me, because I am not getting up right now!" Harry rather snapped in reply. Lily just sighed.

"We can't do that, though, baby," She said softly. "Your father has already left for the shop and after I drop you and Lindsay off at the platform I have to get to a photo shoot."

"Then you will just have to miss, now won't you!" Harry yelled and turned back over. The room was soon filled with his snoring. Lily shook her head, wondering why she let him run over her like that. She shut the door, quietly.

"Mum, you don't look so good…" Lindsay said after taking a bit of her bagel, as Lily walked into the kitchen.

"It's your bother," Lily sighed. "He isn't getting up and work won't let me miss the shoot…" With that Lindsay got up and started for the stairs. "Lindsay… what are you doing…" Lindsay didn't turn around nor did she answer. She continued to her brother's room.

"Harry James Potter!" Lindsay yelled as she jerked the blanket off of him. "Get your arse out of that bed and get ready!"

"You bitch!" Harry yelled back at her, feeling around for his blanket, his eyes still closed. "Get out of my room."

"No, you will get up and make it to that train or you aren't going to school! I refuse for you to be the cause of mother losing her modeling career! So get your arse out of bed or you won't go and I will tell everyone there it is because you are at home playing with dolls or something! I can think up something worse. It is a long way to Hogwarts." Lindsay yelled, her face red with fury. Harry threw a pillow at her, which she caught. "Want to throw the others at me to, so I know you don't have anything to lay on… Get up, Harry!" She yelled as he turned over and went to go back to sleep.

"Get out of my room!" He yelled through the pillows. "And give me back my blanket. I am cold!"

"Well you shouldn't sleep in your boxers then!" Lindsay let out a frustrated sigh. She walked over to his bathroom and turned on the cold water in the bathtub. She then ran down stairs and got ice and the big bucket that the gardener used sometimes. She then went back up to the bathroom and filled the bucket, with the now freezing, water and with the ice she had gotten. She had a hard time carrying it, but she made it to Harry's bed. She then threw the water on him, making him bolt up out of his bed.

"OSH! THAT WAS COLD, YOU CRAZY PYSCO BITCH!" Harry yelled, shivering.

"Then maybe you need to go take a nice hot shower… then get dressed and be downstairs in an hour or you aren't going to Hogwarts this year!" That was the last thing Lindsay said, before walking out of the room.

Harry stood there for a minute and looked at his soaked bed. No way he could get any more sleep now… might as well get a shower.

"He will be down in an hour," Lindsay informed her mother as she sat back down at the table where her bagel was.

"Thanks," Lily smiled. "You shouldn't have to do that though. I should know how to handle my own son."

"Don't worry about it, mum," Lindsay waved it off. "All boys go through the stage where they don't want to listen to their mothers. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"I guess," Lily sighed. "You best go get dressed or you will show up at the train like that."

"All right," Lindsay laughed and went upstairs to change.

About an hour and a half later Harry walked into the living room where his mother was looking very impatient.

"Where is Lindsay?" He asked as he put on a cloak.

"She is upstairs, still," Lily looked up toward the stairs.

"And she rushed me!" Harry muttered under his breath. "Stupid Gryffindor."

"What was that?" Lily raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, mum…" Harry shook his head. "Can we hurry though. If I have to go by train I want to get there in time to find Draco."

"We have to wait for your sister…" Lily said, not commenting on her son being friends with a Malfoy. Draco apparently didn't know Harry's mother was muggle born.

"LINDSAY, HURRY THE HELL UP!" Harry yelled up the stairs. Lindsay soon came down with her trunk.

"I am!" She said through gritted teeth. Harry looked at her.

"No… no way my sister is wearing _that_ out of the house." He motioned to her clothes. She had on a tight blue shirt that was low cut and a pair of tight blue jean shorts. Her red hair was half up in curls an half down.

"What is wrong with it?" Lindsay demanded.

"Look at it." Harry merely said.

"Lets get going…" Lily pointed to the door, trying to stop them from arguing. Lindsay just smirked and walked out the door.

"Why hello, Potters," Draco greeted Harry and Lindsay as they got onto the train. "Lindsay you are looking lovely as always."

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Lindsay rolled her eyes as she went to find her friends in a compartment. Draco stared at her backside as she did, biting his lip.

"Why doesn't your sister like me?" He asked Harry, not taking his eyes off of Lindsay until she disappeared into a compartment.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Maybe it is because you are a Slytherin…"

"So are you," Draco pointed out as they walked to find their own compartment.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like me either." Harry laughed.

"I don't see why she hangs out with her pathetic friends when she knows she can hang out with us."

"I think she likes hanging out with Longbottom and those other two… I forget their names. She likes knowing she is friends with 'the chosen one'." Harry laughed.

"Chosen one my arse. That boy couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, let alone fight The Dark Lord." Draco opened a compartment door and went in.

"Hey, Draco, Harry," Blaise Zabini nodded to them as they walked in.

"Hey, Blaise." Harry greeted as he sat down beside Pansy Parkinson. Pansy smiled a bit, before moving closer. Draco didn't mind… as long as she wasn't near him, he was okay.

"You just missed miss priss…" Blaise informed them and everyone in the room knew he was referring to Hermione Granger.

"What did that mudblood want?" Harry asked as he tried to push Pansy away.

"She was looking for something…" Blaise shrugged.

"I don't see how they can let something like that into our school…" Harry pretended to shiver and Draco laughed.

Lindsay walked down the corridor, very aware of Draco watching her, and into the sixth compartment where she found Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hey, you guys!" She smiled at them brightly. They all nodded toward her. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking about our summers," Neville explained, jerking his shaggy brown hair out of his face. Neville was said to be the chosen one to defeat Voldemort. His parents and grandmother had died when he was a baby and he was forced to live in a foster home. Neville was skinny, but not unhealthy skinny. He had been training for the battle, so he had some muscle to him. "How was your, Linds?"

"Umm… it was…" Lindsay stuttered, trying to find a word for it. "It was all right. As much as expected when you have Harry for a brother."

"Ah," Neville nodded. "You should have came over to the Weasley's with us. We had a blast."

"Sorry I missed it. I got the letter, but we were in America for my Mum's work." Lindsay explained to them. "But you all are invited to my house a week of the Christmas holidays. I know you don't like Harry, but he is going to have his own friends over and he won't bother us."

"Sounds good to me," Neville smiled. "Better than at the home."

"Yeah, sounds great to me, too. As long as Ginny and I are at home for Christmas day. Mum goes insane if we miss it." Ron explained and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I will come, too," Hermione said. "But I have to be back before Christmas day as well."

"All right, that is fine," Lindsay nodded and took a seat.

Harry pulled off his shirt and threw it on the seat. Everyone else had went to the bathroom to change, but he decided to change in the compartment. He heard the compartment door open and saw that Granger girl walk in.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"Damn, mudblood," Harry snapped at her. "Can't you even see that someone is changing in here!"

"I said I was sorry!" Hermione snapped back. "No need to be rude."

"I am rude? You parade in here while I am changing and it is ME that is rude?" Harry defended.

"By accident and I apologized!" Hermione then sighed and shook her head. She knew it was fruitless to try to argue with him. She turned around to go out of the compartment.

"They need locks on these things." Harry muttered to himself as he pulled on his uniform shirt. He heard that door slide open again and opened his mouth to cuss at Hermione some more, but quickly stopped as he saw it wasn't her. Instead a tall slender blonde with bright violet eyes stood in the door way this time.

"Harry… what was Granger doing in here?" Daphne asked as she walked, closing the door behind her.

"She wanted to get a look at me without my shirt, I guess." Harry shrugged, using his typical cocky tone. "But of course, who wouldn't?"

"Oh please," Daphne rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Hey… you know you like it," Harry flexed and Daphne just shook her head, blushing a little.

"You are so full of yourself. You are worse than Draco," She informed him, pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"I am not full of myself," Harry began to walk over to her. "I am self confident. And you are wrong," He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, trapping her against it. "I am far away from Draco. So far that he can't touch me… you can if you want to though." This was a whisper in her ear. He then moved his lips to her collar bone, where he pulled down her shirt and began to kiss lightly.

"Harry… you know I have a boyfriend…" Daphne whispered as she tried to push him away.

"He isn't here though," Harry replied and went right back to his seductive actions.

"Harry…" This was more of a moan as his kisses grew harder and difficult to resist. "We can't…Blaise…"

"Screw Blaise," Harry growled, not even lifting his head. Daphne tried to push him away again, but Harry wasn't budging.

"Harry," Daphne ran her hands through his jet black hair. "Please… we have… to stop… they will be back…"

"Fine," Harry sighed and walked back over to his seat and looked her in the eye. "But this isn't over."

"What isn't over?" Draco requested as he and Blaise walked back into the compartment.

"Nothing," Harry ran a hand through his now messy hair, looking rather annoyed.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaise asked Daphne, seeing her expression.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I am fine," She assured him with a smile. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Good." Blaise turned back to the guys. "So, any ideas on who you are putting on the qudditch team this year, Harry? Since three of our chasers don't go to Hogwarts anymore. All we have left is you, Draco and I."

"No," Harry said shortly. "We will have tryouts."

Harry didn't say another word the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Draco found this odd, but didn't ask any questions until they were alone in the dorms.

"You all right, mate? You seemed kind of tense on the train."

"I am fine," Harry huffed as he pulled off his shirt, getting ready for bed.

"You sure?"

"Would I say it if I wasn't?" He asked rudely. Draco was a little taken back, although he should have been use to it. Draco nodded, not arguing. He didn't want to be kicked out of the Slytherin King's court. Harry climbed into bed and rolled over to where he wasn't facing Draco. Draco sighed. He hated it when Harry was in one of these moods. He was worse than a PMSing chick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's eyes roamed the Great Hall, playing search and destroy. He wasn't completely sure about what he was looking for just yet. Just something to blow his anger off. Dumbledore had gave him detention for skipping one stupid Charms class. That was so stupid. Like he was ever going to use Charms in his life…

Harry walked outside to the lake. Was there nothing to do in this forsaken place?

"Well well, Mr. Potter," a seductive voice said from behind him when he finally got settled by the lake. Harry turned and rolled his eyes when he saw Pansy standing there. Why did she even try?

"Hey, Pansy," Harry sighed, not giving that much of an effort as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you out here alone? This is a rare event." She took a step closer, tucking a strand of her slinky black hair behind her overly pointed ear. Harry looked at the castle behind her, really trying not to put more attention on her than he absolutely had to.

"Just came out for a walk." Harry said and instantly knew he probably should have lied. He should have said he was waiting on someone. Now she would think he wanted company and would stay.

"Ah, well mind if I join you?" She took another step closer and Harry cursed himself for his stupidity. He seriously thought about saying no, but knew he probably shouldn't do that.

"Sure." He nodded and she then took another step closer. Feeling rather uncomfortable Harry took a step back.

"Are you afraid of me, Harry?" She smirked as she moved even closer to him.

"Are you stupid?" Harry narrowed his eyes, not being able to be nice. "You know what, I don't have time for this. Go find Draco or something. I gotta go."

With that he pushed her out of his way and headed back up to the castle. Harry didn't see why she even tried anymore. He had never given her any reason to believe that she could ever be with him.

Pansy had given him an idea though. He knew for a fact that Blaise and Draco were at the Quiddtch pitch with some guy they wanted on the team practicing. Which meant Daphne was left undefended.

Harry broke out in a sprint for the Slytherin common room. She was probably in there with one of her friends starting on homework. That was her usual routine.

Harry smiled when he saw that he was right. She was in the common room, surrounded by three or four of her friends. He walked over to them, trying to even out his breath from running all that way.

"Hey Daphne," he said to her, making her look up from her book. His heart jumped as her beautiful eyes met his own.

"Oh…" She blushed a bit, averting her eyes. "Hey Harry."

"Blaise wanted me to come get you. He wants you to meet him. He is just finishing up at the pitch." Harry made up something on the spot so it didn't look weird to the girls sitting with her. He knew Daphne didn't believe it though, but knew she would go anyway. It would be suicide for her not to.

"Uh…" Daphne sighed. "Yeah. Okay." She closed her book and said goodbye to her friends. Harry then led her out of the common room.

Harry led her up staircase after staircase before she finally broke the silence.

"Where are you taking me, Harry? I really doubt Blaise is going to come all the way up here." Daphne said to him stopping in the middle of the final staircase.

"Daph, could you not be stubborn right now, please? I've had a rough day and I really don't feel like playing this game. Just trust me, okay?" Harry replied turning around. Daphne sighed and finished her way up the staircase and going through the door. Harry hurried behind her, using a locking charm to lock the door. _I have you now._

She was standing at the edge of the astronomy tower, looking down over the grounds. Harry was very thankful that the pitch was on the other side of the castle and that it was a cloudy night. That way nobody else was up here.

Harry walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and using the other to move her long straight blonde hair away from her neck. He gently started kissing the spot he had just revealed, letting his arm join the other tightly around her waist. He was surprised when he she tilted her head, practically begging him to continue.

"Harry…" She whispered, but it was all she said. Harry waited for her to finish what she was going to say, but when she said nothing he continued.

After about half a minute he turned her around in his arms so she was facing him. He saw the worried look on her face, but she was objecting. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head.

"Daphne…" Harry sighed. "We are completely alone. Nobody knows we are here. You don't have to worry."

"I know, though, Harry." She bit her lip looking at him. He felt his stomach drop. Was she going to reject him again? "I can't do this to Blaise."

"Then don't. Let him go." Harry pleaded.

"I can't do that either…" Daphne looked away and for a second Harry thought that she would push him away. He was surprised when she didn't. "I care for him. I really really do…" she was sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than him.

"You can't fight this either," Harry told her. He was actually beginning to get annoyed. They didn't have much time. If he had known it was going to take this long he would have picked a better time.

"Harry," she shook her head.

"Enough." Harry shook his head, but didn't let go of her. "Feel bad later. I have you right now and I am not letting you go. You are wasting time with all of this. You want this. I want this. It is going to happen, so just shut up."

Daphne looked surprised and a bit mad, but before she could say anything Harry kissed her. His kiss was hard and fierce at first, thinking that she was going to push him away. It only lightened up when she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back.

_Finally._ He thought as he ran his hands down her body to the bottom of her polo shirt. He began to raise it, but she stopped him. He looked at her and was surprised to see a smirk played across her face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, trying his best not to sound frustrated. She was the one person he actually cared about how he talked to.

"It is getting late. Blaise is going to be getting back soon and wondering where we are. We should go." Daphne explained, but Harry was already frustrated and this didn't make it any better. She was trying to get out of it, again.

"No. You aren't leaving. Now stop it." Harry growled as he went back to kiss her, She tried to push him away, but Harry wouldn't let her. "Daphne."

"Harry, please." Daphne tried again, this time a tear rolling down her eye. Harry really tried to calm his temper, but he wasn't used to people telling him no.

"Daphne, please." Harry sighed, his grip tightening, but to lose his cool. "Don't cry! Why are you crying? I know you want this, too!"

"Want to be treated like one of your conquests?" Daphne turned her head, her voice getting stronger.

"Daphne, you know you are more than that." Harry tried to convince her, his day really playing on his emotions.

"That's what you tell every single one of them. At least I know I am more than just a piece of ass to Blaise." She tried her best to shove him away again, but Harry wasn't moving. He laughed harshly.

"You honestly think that?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Listen, I am done arguing. You know you can't resist me for long. You want this just as much as I do. I will leave for now, but this is far from being over, Daphne."

With that Harry let her and stormed off of the tower, leaving her standing there. He had let his temper get the best of him again.

He was really hoping to have Daphne that night, but since she wanted to play her stupid little game he was just going to settle for some other girl. He knew they were all easy though. Any other Slytherin girl knew better than to resist him. It would be social suicide.

Lindsay, Neville, and Ron made their way to the quiddtch pitch, hoping to get in some practice before bed time that night.

"Uh oh, looks like we weren't the only ones with that thought." Ron sighed, pointing toward the sky. They saw three Slytherin boys already playing. Lindsay noticed Draco immediately.

"Lets hurry. We might be able to get out of here before they notice we are here." Lindsay urged, turning around to leave.

"Too late," she heard Neville sigh. She turned around to see the three boys landing on the ground in front of them.

"Well well well, Mr. Longbottom. Are you even allowed out after the sun goes down? Wouldn't want to put 'the chosen one' in any danger, would we?" Blaise mocked, getting off his broom.

"We don't want any trouble." Neville started. "We were just looking to practice. You were here first, we will leave."

"Why leave?" Draco spoke up, his eyes falling on Lindsay. "We could have a match. 3 on 3."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Lindsay replied, just wanting to get away from Draco.

"I think it is brilliant. Finally show these slim buckets who really is the best in school." Ron nodded, making the three Slytherins laugh. Neville looked back at Lindsay with an apologetic face.

"Sorry Linds, but Ron is right. We can't just back down…" He looked down. "But if you really don't want to…"

"What is it? Afraid of getting beat Lindsay?" Blaise asked, sounding rather annoyed that it was all taking so long.

"Fine," Lindsay sighed, just being thankful that she played keeper and not seeker with Draco. Neville smiled.

"Great. Is he your new keeper?" Neville pointed to the other blonde boy that hadn't said a word.

"Yeah, this is Patrick. Not that you need to know. Let's play!" Draco yelled and mounted his broom again. The other five followed, kicking off into the sky. Lindsay quickly took her spot by the goal posts.

About half way into the game the Gryffindor players were winning by three goals. Lindsay could tell Blaise was angry as he came racing toward her, ball in his hand. She took in a deep breath, not even telling which way he was going. He seemed to have his eyes set on her. He threw the ball hard and before Lindsay could move it had hit her, sending her hurdling toward the ground, wind knocked out of her.

She closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for hitting the ground hard. To her surprise, someone swept her back up into the air, squeezing her tightly in their arms.

_Neville, I should have known he wouldn't let me fall._ Lindsay smiled and opened her eyes. Her smile quickly faded as her eyes met Draco's.

"Malfoy?" She asked as they both landed on the ground, soon followed by the others. Draco sat her down.

"Zambini, wait until Harry hears about this! You will be lucky if you aren't suspended from the team for the rest of the season!" Draco yelled, starting toward Blaise.

"It was an accident!" Blaise tried to defend himself, but was still smirking.

"That was no accident! You were aiming for her!" Draco roared. "You could have killed her!"

"Are you all right, Lindsay?" Neville asked, rushing over to her.

"No! It would have scratched her up a bit, but it wouldn't have killed her!" Blaise was now yelling too.

"I am fine…" Lindsay nodded, really interested in the other boys argument to talk to anyone else right now.

"I was going to catch you, but I guess Malfoy is a bit faster than I am. Something I need to work on…"

"Don't give me that shit!" Draco yelled. Draco looked so mad. Lindsay thought he was going to hit Blaise. All over her?

"What's with you, Drake? If it had been ANYBODY else you wouldn't be doing this!" Blaise roared back.

"It was Harry's sister!" Draco defended.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night mate…" Blaise shook his head and walked off. Lindsay thought Draco was going to yell after him, but she was wrong. He just shook his head, walking in the other direction, not giving her a second look.


End file.
